


Gravity Falls' School For Good And Evil

by LionLickers14



Series: SGE Gravity Falls style [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Bill Cipher Good?, Bill has secrets, F/M, Female Dipper Pines, Mabel is Mabel, Other, SGE au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLickers14/pseuds/LionLickers14
Summary: It was really confusing when the most evil lad, Bill and town's sweet heart Gideon was accidentally switched schools in the fabled school for good and evil. Bill Cipher will be trained as a good prince while his bestfriend an evil villain.  Will a family of Pines stop them from wanting to go home that could make the chain of kidnapping continue? Will they woo the hearts of the princesses they're attracted from? Is it really true that the only way to escape through a fairytale is to live through it?Now why is questions always in threes. .(Note: This is not a Bill/Gideon fanfic)..





	1. The Prince and the Evil Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> You dont need to read the book. I apologize if Dipper is female here. Since fairytales are all about princess and prince while SGE is keeping that balance.

Gideon woke up to the loud sounds of hammering nails to cover the windows and the doors. Frowning, he still wanted to curl up tighter and sleep like a bear through frost and night and morning and noon that was filled with winter chill lingering around but no he can't because there's a loud sound from keeping him so, Stupid Stupid sound. Half-asleep, he kicked off his fluffy blanket and sat up. Looking at his mother who was thanking the one who helped her cover the windows at the house, Averting her brown orbs to him she then shook her head "I don't know why they say you'll be the one who would be kidnapped this year" Gideon snapped his head towards her "Who should you think it's then?" He wondered, he have been doing good deeds everyday, Surely there's no one that would be a better person that would be a perfect good prince right? "Oh If I were the School Master I would choose Ronald of course, Cooking for his father" With a thoughtful sigh she went into the kitchen to clean. scowling he began to mutter "I cook for you too, You just didn't like it" Huffing he began to look at the mirror to brush his silver hair and at the same time looking at his pinkish blue eyes he tried to hid and the white lashes that flutter fast, grabbing a water drop to ease the pinkish brightness of his eyes that lacked its bluish sheen. The albino then fixed himself adding turtle egg yolk and a mask of melon to his face while enduring the smell because it would make his face younger, brighter and smoother. Washing it after a few minutes, Gideon decided he would go to the market or the cemetery to visit his best friend (that is where he lives after all.)  
As Gideon heads to the said places he began to think the art of kidnapping. It was a mystery before, even now. Back then, Children began disappearing and Folks began to wonder. First they thought it was bears, then they switched it to bears that had a black shiny fur, dark as the sky looked like when midnight strikes since children still kept disappearing when they hunted for ordinary bears with their ordinary fur. But when it still all went haywire they began to theorize more such as sinking theory, the flying cannibal theory and many more shenanigans adults would come up. But the children of Gavaldon started to notice something suspicious, Passing by the posters they study the missing people painted in it while being tacked up in the square, the missing persons has a pattern one was attractive and good while the other was ugly and odd and the children would feel a chill in their spine when they opened a book contaning a great fairytale that marks a legend in their hearts, they would see all of the missing children, both boys and girls that had gone missing was in there, painted with either the good's victorious accomplishments or evil's failure. The problem is even if they would present the theory, Adults would just pat, either their shoulder or head indicating that they think it's hogwash, well not until they did believe,because of one odd boy.

Lost in his string of thoughts he didn't know that he already arrived at the market. Awakened when somebody screamed his best friend's name, A frowning lady turned to him, she began to shake the poor albino up "Thank goodness! You see Bill! Yes Bill! took my Rabbit!!" Shrieking, the young woman then pushed him in order to stop the blonde wreaking havoc. With half-lidded eyes he sighed, This is his everyday job after all, Another good deed to be done or he won't be kidnapped or he won't be a prince.


	2. The Prince and Evil Sorcerer ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill was one odd boy  
> Bill has many many toys  
> but why is he confused  
> when he got it all and that's no excuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I updated earlier than expected

It was horrible when Giddy Hair forced him to let fluffy bunny up. The lady who sneered at him, walks away while murmuring something like: "Shame on...that boy, He was not forced.... to leave because... fault..kidnapping" The Lady, Wait a minute Ha! He'll call her Ladybug! (with her circle hair and spotted cheeks surely she fit the beautiful name he created) leaves and down her figure went .Turning away, Bill began to head home deciding to cancel the mischief he planned. Ignoring his best friend's calls that was soon devoured by the market's noise.  
As he walked through the road that leads to the Cipher mansion, he didn't know if he would be excited to get there. He didn't know if it because it lacks the jolly fucking family every home has or it's because of the unbearably irritating silence he face everyday. He closed his eyes feeling the wind in his face. 

_t was an normal day for lil bill of course. Destruction is no fun unless you share it with everyone. Well not until he's distracted from the meatsacks elders, Hearing the conversation he began to clear his throat. Of course every elder looked at him. "Why don't you ask the bookshop keeper then?" And with that he still tailed the adults in going to his library and shop. Randall, the bookshop keeper answered the question he asked "Where did you get the books?" by showing a box that has a seal on the bottom that reads SGE the school for good and evil and then shrugged "there was no time the books did not appear infront" And Bily Mischief proved the theory that in order to be kidnapped your'e supposed to be good or evil and had an age of 12 and above. With the explanation he gave to them he was not to be kicked from the village that was surrounded by the woods where they hunted bears, the sea that was filled with the cold breeze, and the lively village. the three places always painted in the book. He is not to be kicked out there. Well not yet. Proudly humming he went home opening the door to his only family with the same age as Bill. To deliver that he was someone great in the town now. It was nice to see their proud faces. Well he wanted to forget it now because they left him behind....All alone_

Someone stepped infront of him who was huffing and puffing, angry and red. While putting his hands on his hips but before the Gideon would speak he then rolled his eyes and raised his hands up "fine I'll make it up to you by taking a walk" His bestfriend then smiled fondly. 

As the flowery green hills was stepped by the two boys, his bestfriend shattered the icy boundary between them "So did the elders respected you yet since people believed in the School for good and evil because of you?" He averted his gold orbs away, He shouldn't have told the elders the theory he created that caused them to believe. "No hair, besides, It wasn't my fault those meatsacks there didn't asked the book shop keeper and turns out a school takes children away so they could make them heroes that make their stories in the books that delivers it right into his doorstep" It was utterly stupid they didn't think of that. First there wasn't a time the fairytales were putted in his doorstep, second it wasn't a lie since he witnessed one kidnapping along with other people. He looked at the people down there looking at the two of them like hope. He stared at Gideon who was smirking at Ronald. "Stupids" Snorting his bestfriend looked at him " You're just scared that you'll be coming with me and you might meet him" Frowning he just motioned Hair to return. 

__

__

 

"Maybe you'll meet him" "Maybe you're just scared" At night time Bill could not sleep not one blink as he stared at the whole town, he spotted one hooded figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it isn't that good.


	3. Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo wow this many hits! I cannot believe that and Im sorry for female Dipper , I really am.

As Gideon skidded away from Bill, he looked at the townspeople smiling as if thanking him. His friend was right, they are stupid but that foolishness will lead him to grand steps of being a prince. With sudden realization, The albino slapped his face....You really have done it now calling them stupid?! Months-no..Years of good deeds and he ruined it by calling the townspeople idiotic. As he calmed his beating heart sure the fabled School Master, the one who took children himself and the head of the school he'll be going, will understand. Now let's see, Every child on evil is either ugly or odd or both. Bill was weird, creating mischief everyday. So it will be School Master's second attempt at kidnapping Cipher, Only if Bill wouldn't fight this time. 

As he arrived on his home, He saw a flock of ravens so black it was darker than the shade of the midnight. As he took a step he saw the red eyes of the creatures follow. Shrugging the chills he entered the soon-to-be-house-of-his-mother-no-Gideon and began to proceed breaking the wood barriers that covered his window. He took the blankets and began to sleep not bothering to eat dinner. 

He was at a ball and he noticed there were princesses and no prince. Smiling he began to see two girls that stand out: One was a brunette and one was a blonde with jade eyes and pink dress. Feeling more attracted to the girl with pink he began to reach her hand until someone shouted and the scene shattered to pieces.

The princesses were not real, the shout was. Once he fluttered open his eyes he was immediately meet by the running mob reaching to him, On his right was a tied Bill and he could feel himself wrapped by one arm-wait a minute he was being kidnapped! Joyfully looking at Bill who has a disbelieving look, they both stared at the hooded figure who then dropped them to the murder of crows and a group of black wasps that soon delivered them to an egg. He and his bestfriend fearfully gulped when the large egg was broken and a a bird-like appeared who was only made of bones! The horrifying thing screeched while it took them, Gideon didn't know how the monster even knew how to fly when its wings are bones. But soon that was forgotten as he saw the beautiful castle with its glittery lake and the other half whose moat is disgusting and its towers are covered with vines. As the bird let them fall, the air was filled with Bill's laughs. Looking at him, His bestfriend then grinned "Who knew? " Spreading Gideon's arms he wanted to feel the fluffy flowers but no, he was surrounded by the green disgusting water. _Who knew?._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry again if Im not really good at this.


	4. The School for Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has to be a Mistake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back

Dreadfully awoken in senses, Gideon tried to swam from the cursed liquid. Arriving at the shore, He began to shook wolves saying it's a mistake, only to be replied with a threatening growl. **This has to be a mistake, a test to prove how good he was, a school in disguise to cheer him when he entered or SOMETHING!**

When a wolf yanked and kicked him into line, He opened his mouth to protest only to be met by deadly teeth accompanied by its disgusting saliva. Trembling, He quickly joined the line of shadowed children. Keeping his anxious pace, all the while observing the deadly sneers of those infront and behind him. _What on Earth did I do to deserve this punishment? _The High tower gates that was made with iron spikes and crisscrossed with seemingly a sea of black vipers was enough for him to scamper and squeak. But sice he dawdled, The hideous wolf delivered him a swift crack so till then he stayed put ignoring rusted words if readed clearly this is no test.__

__It was deadly cold when they entered the entrance of the main tower, A long serrated tunnel shaped like a crocodile snout. Demonic Gargoyles pitched down from stone rafters, It's sharp claws enough to brutally murder someone. Column by Column there's the achievements of evil and above it spelled the bloodred N, Black E, Green V, Black E and a stone-like color of R. It clearly spelled N-E-V-E-R and was adorned with carvings of black swans and various terrifying creatures. . The red rose among thorns took the picture from the wall with some students clearly with mischief on their eyes their portraits hanged in wall that this time spelled future Villains. Scampering away from the troll who is trying to gave him a parchment of paper and books tied by an eel. and continued running through the halls. Seeing a bridge and unmistakably his bestfriend, Gideon's Arms wide and about to meet, A barrier of some sort stopped them, Bill pulled by fairies and him dragged by wolves, "This is a mistake! " But his orbs met the rusty words accompanied by black swans below_ _

__**THE SCHOOL FOR EVIL IDENTIFICATION AND PROPAGATION OF SIN** _ _

___So this is not a test after all.. _____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill will be next, Currently making mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddaya think?


End file.
